1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a yoke-type magnetic head and a magnetic disk apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A next-generation magnetoresistance effect element faces problems such as a narrowed gap and a free layer soft magnetic properties, while a resistance change rate has been improved. In order to solve these problems, a yoke-type magnetic head has been proposed (Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2001-256608).
However, there has been a problem that the yoke-type magnetic head has difficulty in determining a signal due to Barkhausen noise.